Un arcoiris en la oscuridad
by MEGAMAN X8000
Summary: Cuando la princesa de la amistad investiga un objeto que la llega a corromper , dash es la única que hizo algo para detenerla por desgracia falleció en el intento, pasan 500 años y la twilight ahora conocida como twivine ah gobernado todo , pero flurry heart viajara a una dimesion alterna donde encontrara ala que una vez le hizo frente a la princesa de la amistad.
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow dash : EN LA OSCURIDAD

En un universo alterno

Equestria el reino donde reinaba la paz y harmonía, donde la obscuridad era obstaculizada por la luz y esa luz eran los elementos de la harmonía siendo representados en 6 ponys lideradas por el elemento de la magia su nombre era TWILIGHT SPARKLE y junto con sus amigas han detenido todo mal que se le ha presentado desde Nightmare moon una poderosa alicornio cuyo fin era convertir equestria en una pesadilla hasta Starlight Grimmer una poderosa unicornio que osaba tener venganza de twilight y que todos los ponys sean iguales pero esta última logro redimirse haciéndose amiga de la princesa de la magia de la amistad, Pero no todo dura como se espera.

Un día ,La princesa de la amistad decidió visitar a su hermano shining armor y su cuñada la princesa cadence para volver a ver a la hija de estos, era hermosa una potra alicornio de ojos azules crin color rosado con líneas celestes y pelaje color blanco el nombre de este potra era Flurry heart, twiligth se sentía feliz la alegría de ser tia por primera vez y ver a su sobrina y tratarla como si fuese su hija era una satisfacción enorme además sus padres no le daban la atención que requería a la niña ya que estos estaban ocupados , no jugaban mucho con flurry y cuando venía twiligth eran los mejores días de su vida ya que esta jugaba , le compraba regalos cuando la visitaba y le enseñaba sus libros favoritos cuando twilight era una niña, cuando termino de visitar a la familia del imperio de crital, de salida a la estación de trenes twilight se topó con un cuerno que le pareció muy familiar era rojo y este emanaba una energía oscura, twilight se dio cuenta de que ese cuerno era del mismo rey sombra que hace 2 años lo habían derrotado pero al parecer su esencia seguía en ese cuerno , la alicornio no desperdició la oportunidad de investigar más a al dictador oscuro y tomo el cuerno y obviamente guardarlo para que nadie lo viera sería raro traer un cuerno de alguien más a la vista de todos.

Pasaron Días, no se le ha visto a la princesa de la amistad, sus amigas la han ido a visitar pero cuando acuden al castillo esta no respondía estaban preocupadas, pensaron que a lo mejor estaba en canterlot y no les aviso a sus amigas que estaba en asuntos de la realeza o tenía mucho que hacer, al día siguiente una Pegaso de crin multicolor y pelaje celeste quiso visitar de nuevo a twilight , era rainbow dash ya que no podía con la preocupación y quería ver qué pasaba con su amiga , cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta del castillo , una pony pelaje rosado claro y crin color morado y una línea a celeste que estaba en medio de crin abrió la puerta y esta estaba herida de gravedad , era starlight glimmer tenía cortaduras y moretones en todo su cuerpo , rainbow vio que starlight Estaba tambaleando , dirigiéndose a la pegaso pero al final se cayó al suelo.

-Oh por celestia , ¡starlight! – dijo volando hacia ella.

-Rain…¿rainbow dash?-dijo con debilidad

-Sí, soy yo, tranquila deja te llevo a un hospital – cuando quiso cargarla para llevarla al hospital, está la detiene.

-¡NO!, Busca ayuda pero para twilight algo malo le está pasando , coff….. coff….. yo estaré bien, entra al castillo y busca twiligth , coff ….. Ten cuidado…...-se desmaya.

Rainbow entra al castillo , pero este era diferente , todo estaba destruido , las habitaciones estaban saqueadas, puertas destruidas , cortinas rasguñadas , esto le llamo la atención a rainbow dash al parecer spike también había sufrido el mismo destino que starlight ya que es el único que conoce con garras, va caminando y observando que había pasado en el castillo algo no andaba bien , ya no es un castillo alegre donde sus amigas venían y visitaban a twilight para pasar el tiempo , ahora parecía un horror hecho en persona, llega a la habitación donde solía estar la mesa que contenía el mapa que las mandaba a diferentes lugares para resolver alguna problemática o algo parecido , ahora solo quedaban escombros y entre estos se movia algo.

-¿Quién está ahí?- dijo acercándose lentamente

Entre estos escombros sale spike, completamente herido estaba en peor estado que starligth.

-¿¡Spike!?- Dijo rainbow corriendo hacia el para socorrerlo.

-Spike no te muevas tus heridas son muy graves-dijo tomando al dragon y poniéndolo en su lomo.

-Rain…rainbow dash, sal de aquí-dijo spike muy mal herido.

-¿Estas de broma?, no, tus heridas son muy graves podrias morir y es algo que no estaría dispuesta a ver y a todo esto ¿dónde está twilight?-dijo esperando una respuesta, pero el dragon se desmayó debido al dolor.

-Debo apurarme starligth está igual de herida y tendre que avisarle a las demás de lo que está pasando.

Rainbow dash corría hacia la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía desde los techos del castillo y no tenía buenas intenciones.

-La salida bien, tranquilo amiguito todo saldrán bien- dijo sonriendo y corriendo mientras veía spike que aún estaba desmayado. Pero su sonrisa se despareció cuando una pony morada con cabeza baja que estaba detrás dela puerta la cerro muy bruscamente, haciendo que rainbow se detuviera.

-¡¿Twiligth?! Gracias a celestia que estas bien, estuvimos preocupadas por ti, ¿me puedes decir que está pasando?, ¿twilight?-dijo Dash Esperando una respuesta de su amiga, pero esta ni siquiera la escucho, solo se le acerco poco a poco haciendo retroceder a dash.

-Twilight me alegra que estés bien, pero spike está herido necesito llevarlo al hospital al igual que starlight, creo que tú también ella me dijo que te encontrabas herida, pero al parecer no tienes nada ¿es un hechizo de curación? Je…je-dijo tratando de ocultar sus nervios, ya que twilight aún se le acercaba con la cabeza baja.

Cuando dash se había acorralado , twilight se le acerca aun y cuando topo frente a frente con la pegaso, recibió una mirada de enojo, ira, vengaza y tristeza y los ojos de su amiga ya no eran los de antes eran rojos carmesí , tan intensos como la sangre misma y su cuerno era un poco diferente era puntiagudo y gris.

-!¿Sparkle?¡-dijo rainbow dash ahora con un miedo que no había sentido desde la vez que combatieron al rey sombra, de hecho los ojos de twiligth solo recordaban con más fuerza.

-Deja al dragon en el suelo-dijo Twi con una vozque demandaba autoridad y poco tenebrosa.

Rainbow quiso hacerlo pero su lealtad se lo impedía, no sabía que iba hacer la alicornio con él, no sería nada bueno, la pegaso se puso firme , levantando el pecho y diciéndole a la twilight, ¡NO!.

La alicornio solo se quedó mirándola con enojo y rainbow dash a queda momento se sentía invadida con esa mirada sacada del mismo infierno, pero no podía dejar a su amigo dragon, saldría del castillo cueste lo que cueste.

-¿No vas hacer lo que te ordene?, te estoy dando la oportunidad de que salgas con vida de aquí y vas a sacrificarte por una vida ¿de un dragón?

-Twilight, ¿Qué está pasando contigo? ¿Por qué le hablas así a spike?, es tu amigo, tu hermano y lo vez como un objeto para ti, y desde cuando te crees la máxima autoridad en equestria?, eh contéstame- dijo esta vez encarando a la alicornio morada y esta solo le responde tomándola del cuello.

-¡Estúpida pegaso yo soy la máxima autoridad en equestria y gracias al poder del rey sombra soy capaz de muchas ahora entiendo al rey , siento su poder , su dolor, sus pérdidas, él era idéntico a mi¡-dijo arrojando a rainbow dash y esta dejo caer a spike.

Esta intento levantarse pero twilight le da una patada en el estómago y con tal fuerza que la mando a volar muy lejos, rainbow intento levantarse de nuevo, pero esta vez adolorida, no creyó que su amiga tuviera tal fuerza.

-Ahora como salgo de aquí me matara y no puedo dejar a spike aquí, soy solo una pegaso no puedo hacerle frente a una alicornio- pensó

-Twilight se tele transporto frente a ella y comenzó golpear a dash en la cara haciéndola sangrar mucho, después de tal acto toma a dash y lanza de nuevo como si fuera un juguete , cayó cerca de spike y este poco abria los ojos.

-Sp…..spike-dijo arrastrándose a el para intentar levantarlo.

-¿Qué? Ese dragon te va a ayudar, se ve que estas desesperada amiga –dijo caminando hacia ellos.

Rainbow dash no podía hacer nada, no quería lastimar a twilight, ni en sus más locos sueños le haría daño a su amiga, en ciertos casos tenia discrepancias con ella y hasta la sacaba de quicio, pero al fin de cuentas amigas, se tienen una y la otra pero a veces se deben sacrificar cosas para salvar a otros y rainbow lo sabía aun sea su propia vida.

Twilight tomo un mástil roto y este tenía la punta puntiaguda perfecta para asesinar a alguien, se acercó a dash para darle fin a su vida, cuando estaba preparando el mástil para clavárselo en la espalda, rainbow dash logra esquivar el ataque la alicornio , la pegaso le da una patada en la cara con todas sus fuerzas seguido de golpes con una velocidad impresionante twilight apenas y podía verlos, rainbow toma su cuerno y con sus cascos empieza a golpearlo para que asi twiligth no pueda usar su magia contra ella eso se lo habían enseñado sus compañeros de equipo los wonderbolts, si el método funcionaba con unicornios entonces los alicornios no será problema, dash logro romper la mitad del cuerno y en este salio sangre , le costó todas fuerzas pero lo consiguió, ahora la pelea era casco a casco.

-Nada mal rainbow, pero se que muy en el fondo quieres pelear con alguien que esta fuera de tus capacidades, se que esto te gusta, la adrenalina corre por tu cuerpo sientes es impulso de seguir peleando y no por proteger a los demás, esto es pelear hasta mor…..-antes de acabar recibió un golpe justo en el rostro.

-¡OH CALLATE¡-dijo dash tomándola del cuello y volando hacia arriba arrojo a twi hacia una pared haciendo que esta se lastimara un ala.

-¿Y Bien? , te rindes, puedo hacer esto todo el dia.

-No es justo, tú me quitaste el cuerno y ahora mi ala, seria igualado si hiciera lo mismo-dijo cargando contra rainbow, esta volvió a atacar pero twilight la esquivo y posicionándose detrás de ella la tumbo y Tomo la ala derecha de rainbow.

-Sabes lo que sigue verdad-dijo twilight con una voz fría.

-¡NO¡, porfavor te lo suplico-dijo dash .

Y ocurrió lo indispensable twilight arranco con sus propios cascos la ala de la pegaso, hubo con una fuerza tremenda que se escuchó por todo ponyville, llamando la atención de pinkie pie y rarity que estaban en sus respectivos trabajos pero siendo las más cercanas a twilight escucharon que ese grito venia del castillo y acudieron rápidamente a él.

Regresando al castillo

Dash estaba horrorizada su ala derecha ya no estaba, en su lugar había carne desgarrada y se podían ver los huesos que salían atraves de su piel, dash perdía mucha sangre y se estaba debilitando y el dolor de su ala era insoportable debía huir y rápido.

-HAHAHA, ahora que vas a hacer sin tus apreciadas alas estas indefensa, yo gane aunque admito que me gusto nuestra pelea-dijo con una cara de psicópata y aun teniendo el ala de rainbow en el casco, ¿quieres saber algo rainbow dash? , esta última estaba de rodillas viendo como la alicornio se acercaba.

-nunca me agradaste, para mi solo eras un estorbo, siempre presumiendo creyéndote mejor que los demás – dijo tomándola del cuello, dash trataba de defenderse pero era inútil,- Lo único útil que hiciste era darnos nuestra Cutie marks, después de eso solo te limitabas a decir que eras la mejor y mírate ahora , una pobre pegaso que no es ni la mitad de lo que dice .

-Tú no eres una heroína- le da una bofetada.

-No eres una wonderbolt- le da otra bofetada y rainbow recordó a los wonderbolts, sobre todo a sus mejores amigos spitfire y soarin , este último le dio una bienvenida buena ya que fue el único que la hacía sentir en casa cuando hacían sus prácticas y soarin la cuidaba todo el tiempo y ayudándole en lo que sea, es lo mas cercano a un hermano mayor.

-No tienes amigas- Recordó a sus amigas cuando se conocieron, fue el mejor dia que rainbow dash pudo haber tenido saber que sus amigas siempre estarán ahí para ella y por eso estar con ellas esta que la muerte las separe.

-No tienes familia- recordó a scootaloo y a ella en el bosque cuando fueron a campar y cuando la adopto fue el día más alegre de sus vida por fin tenia a alguien de quien preocuparse y luchar todos los días, scootaloo era su única familia ahora.

-No eres nada- dijo tirándola al suelo.

Rainbow estaba en el suelo adolorida, ya no le quedaban fuerza para seguir luchando.

-Demonios, no tengo nada con que matarte, pero que demonios –dijo llevando sus cascos hacia su cabeza y el cuerno empezaba a crecer y esta vez tomando la forma del de King Sombra.

-Genial, al fin te regeneraste pequeño amigo-dijo hablándole a su ¿Cuerno?.

Dash solo la miro y no podía creer que se había regenerado, debió habérselo arrancado cuando pudo, no le quedaba de otra, solo esperar su final.

-! Levántate ¡-dijo una voz masculina.

-¿Qué?-dijo dash

-Dije que te levantes aun no has terminado-dijo la voz

-No …..Puedo, es…. Demasiado poderosa –dijo adolorida.

-Me estas decepcionando a mí y tu madre- dijo la voz masculina, dash abrió los ojos como platos escucho ¿madre? , no puede ser posible sus padres están muertos.

-¿Pa…pá?-dijo dash

-Sí que eres lenta como siempre-dijo manifestándose al lado de twiligth y esta cargaba un hechizo tan potente para acabar con dash.

-Levantate hija, tu amigo y posiblemente equestria depende de ti-dijo El papa de dash.

-Pero… no puedo, es muy fuerte nunca me eh enfrentado a alguien de tal poder-dijo dash.

-Entonces dejaras que muchos mueran, por tu cobardía, tal vez twilight tenga razón eres menos de los que dices.

-Papa, no porfavor no digas, eso-dijo rainbow llorando.

-Entonces haz algo por el amor de celestia ¿crees que yo lo haría?, por algo luche por equestria , por algo luche por ti y tu madre y !¿dejaras que una alicornio te asesine a ti y tu amigo?¡- dijo mirando a spike.

-Sobre todo ¿dejaras que tu hermana adoptiva se quede sola de nuevo?-dijo El padre de dash.

Rainbow recordó a scootaloo y todo lo que había vivido y algo despertó en ella.

-Hasta nunca elemento de la lealtad-dijo Twilight ya con el hechizo cargado contra rainbow dash

-¡NO!- dijo dash y sus ojos se pusieron blancos y una aura blanca la salvo del ataque de twilight , rainbow dash cargo su poder contra twiligth un poder tan inmenso que hizo que el techo del castillo se cayera a pedazos , spike ya había despertado y vio tal acto de su amiga quien lo defendió hasta el final , en eso vio a rarity entrando al castillo y también logra ver como dash libraba tal ataque contra twilight.

-¡Rarity!-dijo dash aun lanzando el ataque que tenía un efecto parecido cuando usaban los elementos pero no tan potente como este, -¡LLEVATE A SPIKE DE AQUÍ Y SALGAN NO PODRE CONTENERLA POR MUCHO!.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-dijo Rarity.

-Estaré…..Bien, solo salgan de aquí-dijo dash pero claramente no iba a hacer así.

Las chicas se llevaron a spike este veía como el ataque perdia el efecto y como dash se desplomaba al suelo y también viendo el castillo cayéndose a pedazos, Rarity se reúne con pinkie quien socorrió a starlight que aún estaba desmayada.

-Rarity ¿Qué está pasando ahí adentro?-dijo pinkie pie.

-¡Es rainbow y está luchando con twilight!-dijo rarity preocupada.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo pinkie pie, cuando dijo eso el castillo se derrumbó quedando a escombros.

Todos los habitantes vieron esto y sorpendidos acuden al castillo para ayudar a la princesa en eso llegaron fluttershy y applejack y vieron a pinkie y rarity con spike y starlight estos dos últimos estaban heridos fueron rápidamente a ayudarlos.

….

En los escombros del castillo estaba rainbow dash , completamente débil con la vista perdida , mirando al cielo esperando lo que sería su muerte. Ve como un pony de me lana multicolor se le aparece.

-Hola….pa…pá-dijo dash débil.

-Bien hecho hija estoy orgulloso de ti-dijo el papa con una lágrima en el ojo derecho.

-¿Lo….Hice….bien?... ¿estas…orgulloso de mi… papí?-dijo dash también con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo hiciste de maravilla hija, ahora después de todo lo que hiciste te mereces un enorme descanso, ahora necesito que duermas bien, mañana yo hare el desayuno ¿te parece bien?-dijo su papa que con su casco le cierra los ojos a dash.

-Suena…Super….-dijo sus últimas palabras.

-mama y yo te estaremos esperando en tu habitación, seremos la familia que siempre quisiste que fuéramos-dijo esto llorando y pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, el espíritu de Rainbow Blaze o el padre de rainbow desapareció, estando satisfecho y rainbow dash se despidió de su de equestria con una sonrisa.

En eso twilight sale del otro lado de los escombros y ve el cuerpo de dash ya sin vida y twilight sí que estaba herida el ataque de rainbow casi la mata, se acerca al cadáver de su examiga. Y al mira con una sonrisa, pero una lagrima salía de sus ojos, la twilight de siempre aún estaba ahí se sentía culpable, ella asesino a su amiga, todo por ese estúpido cuerno que la convirtió en un monstruo, sin embargo el daño ya estaba hecho asi que twilight se va hasta que se sienta lista de volver a ver al mundo dejando todo atrás y vivir con la culpa de la muerte de dash.

…

2 años despues

Desde el funeral de dash que fue un funeral digno de la pegaso con todos sus amigos, familia y ponys que la admiraban ,hasta la mismas princesas fueron a despedirse del elemento de la lealtad y también el elemento de la magia , ya que no se encontró su cuerpo por lo que tiempo después la dieron por muerta, querían hacerle un funeral a individual para cada pony , pero los elementos de la harmonia impidieron esto y querían despedirse de ambas a como es debido y ellas estaban afectadas cómo es posible que esto sucedió tan rápido, spike y starlight les explicaron a las chicas lo que paso y aunque dudaron de ellos , le dieron la razón puesto que twilight fue la culpable pero ella está haciendo lo que más le gustaba experimentar cosas nuevas y rainbow dash murió como ella quería siendo una heroína recordada por todos y defendiendo a sus amigos dando asi su propia vida , aunque el funeral fue de ambas , el de rainbow fue enterrado junto con su familia ya que fluttershy pidió esto , una vez rainbow le dijo que si algo pasase ella quería que la enterraran con sus padres, fluttershy veía a dash como una hermana que nunca tuvo los padres de shy la consideraban parte de su familia ellos criaron a dash y desde ahí se hizo una amiga muy cercana de fluttershy defendiéndola con quien se metiera con ella , sin duda esto le afecto mucho ya no veria a esa pegaso multicolor esta que ella falleciese. Pero la más afectada fue scootaloo ella siempre quiso tener una hermana y cuando vio a dash es como miraba la viva imagen de su madre, y el dia que la adopto fue el mejor dia de su vida ahora pero ahora ya no tiene familia , ni hogar, ella se había decidido que viajaría muy lejos por un tiempo, Soarin uno de los mejores amigos de rainbow vio a scootaloo , se llevaba bien con la hermana adoptiva de rainbow asi que este se le acerco y decidio y le dijo que se podía quedar con él , es lo que dash hubiera querido, scootaloo acepto y abrazo al wonderbolt y con lágrimas en los ojos , soarin hizo lo mismo , este también le afecto la pérdida de su mejor amiga e e incluso sentía algo más que solo amistad.

Fue un dia muy triste para toda equestria no se había visto el funeral tan lleno desde la muerte de los padres de celestia la perdida de dos grandes portadoras, fue grande y honraron el nombre de los elementos de la magia y lealtad.

A lo lejos se veía una pony morada en un árbol viendo el funeral estaba vestida con un traje negro y con ojos rojos mirando el funeral de ambos elementos.

-Bien twiligth murió y rainbow dash también, es la hora de un nuevo mundo mejor, donde los ponys buenos serán los merecedores de vivir en harmonia y los malos lo pagaran caro, no quiero que equestria caiga en manos equivocadas de nuevo, estoy harta de pelear, estoy harta de luchar será la mejor princesa que la historia haya tenido, ya no existen Rainbow dash y mucho menos los elementos de la harmonía, ni ¡TWILIGHT¡

-Este es el mundo de "TWIVINE SPARKLE".

Continuara…..

Mucho tiempo sin escribir ¿eh? , tenía ganas de escribir, no se porque simplemente me llegaron ideas aun mas estúpidas que las de rainbow-verse no me recuerden esa mierda. O creo que solo hare one-shots este no se si dejarlo asi porque honestamente los motivos de twilight hasta me hacen pobres y se que al inicio dice universo alterno, eso se explicara con el tiempo si es que tiene apoyo el fic pero bueno, espero les haya gustado, cuídense mucho nos vemos después adioos….


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

En otro mundo

En una casa de nubes y arcoíris se podía ver que está en buen estado y más por el bello día que celestia traía, en eso una pegaso amarilla con crin rosada venia acompañada de una potrilla de color naranja y crin morada ambas iban a visitar dicha casa de nubes, eran fluttershy y scootaloo quien llevaba en su lomo a esta. Cuando llegaron tocaron a la casa tocaron la puerta para visitar a cierta pegaso multicolor.

En el interior de la casa, nos dirigimos a una habitación desordenada, vasos que tenían cidra de manzana por doquier, almohadas tiradas, etc y en la cama esta Rainbow dash quien estaba dormida por un larga jornada de trabajo, manejar el clima y ser wonderbolt es realmente difícil, rainbow dash estaba tan dormida que ni se inmuto al llamado de su puerta.

-¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto?-dijo scootaloo

-Tranquila, tuvo un día difícil, es normal que este cansada-dijo fluttershy.

-Por cierto a que venimos a ver dash, no es que me queje adoro estar con ella, pero ¿era necesario que viniera yo?-dijo scootaloo.

-Te traje a ti porque dash te tiene una sorpresa de la que me a estado contando y me dijo que viniera contigo aparte vamos a hacerle algo de compañía ya que por tanto trabajo a estado muy solicitaría últimamente, se parece más a twilight jejeje- dijo flutershy.

-!¿DE VERDAD?¡-dijo scootaloo saltando de alegría.

-Si, pero será mejor que ella te lo diga-dijo fluttershy con una mirada picara, -ya se está tardando creo que mejor le gritare !RAINBOW¡ !SOY YO FLUTTERSHY¡

Rainbow dash poco a poco empieza a despertar, se levanta con una actitud poco agradable, ve la hora y eran las 4:40p.m ya era muy tarde y le prometió a fluttershy que pasarían el tiempo juntas aparte de traer a scootaloo ya que a esta le debe una sorpresa que tenía que darle hace ya un tiempo, ve hacia la ventana y ahí estaban sus amigas esperándola, rainbow dash se arregla lo más rápido que pudo aún tenía algo de saliva en la boca y el su cabello estaba hecho un desastre , fue al baño para bañarse y arreglarse y pensando un millón de cosas negativas sobre sí misma.

-Maldito trabajo ¡¿Por qué me tienes que hacer esto?¡ las horas extras no me benefician en lo absoluto y spitfire desde aquella vez que arruine el espectáculo , me tiene vigilada y me pone hacer trabajos el doble de duros, maldita sea odio mi vida , pero creo que eso va a cambiar- se decía a sí misma en la ducha.

Ya saliendo de la ducha va a su cuarto a arreglarse y en eso ve la foto de sus ya fallecidos padres, era un pegaso de color morado claro y crin multicolor con una CM de una nube con arcoirisy una pegaso de color rosado y crin azul con CM de 2 rayos azules, en la foto ambos se veían felices estaban juntos y en medio estaba una potrilla era Rainbow dash de pequeña se veía tan feliz que aun recuerda ese día como el mejor de su infancia ya que fue donde su padre la llevo a conocer a los woderbolts y su madre le enseñaba poco a volor, Rainbow admira la foto con una sonrisa extrañaba a su familia, desde el dia que se fueron la infancia de RD no ah sido la misma, pero eso no la detuvo para que ella siguiera adelante después de todo no estaba sola y es lo que sus padre hubieran querido, ya arreglada y empieza a decir una palabras a la al retrato de la familia arcoíris.

-Si ustedes estuvieran aquí, probablemente me dirían no a lo que va a suceder hoy, pero yo estoy seguro de mi misma, se que hare un buen trabajo con ella, se los aseguro-dijo dejando la foto y despidiéndose de esta.

-¡Rainbow dash¡-dijo fluttershy gritando por última vez.

-Ya basta fluttershy, no creo que la despiertes tiene el sueño muy pesado-dijo scootaloo.

-¡ALLA VOY!-dijo rainbow dash abriendo la puerta,- perdónenme, estaba dormida y no vi la hora que era y me aliste lo más rápido que pude.

-No te preocupes dash, lo sabemos pensamos que un buen dia te serviría para relajarte después de tantos días pesados-dijo fluttershy.

-y bien ¿Qué quieren hacer hoy?-dijo dash.

-No lo sé, tu tomaste este día porque dijiste que hoy no te necesitaban-dijo fluttershy

-Y ¿qué me dices tú scootaloo?.

-¿Ah?, Pues bueno podríamos ir a comer algo y lo digo por ti herma….. Digo rainbow dash-dijo scootaloo con algo de pena y bajo la cabeza por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Rainbow dash ya no soportaba que a cada rato scootaloo le dijera hermana por error, ya quería decirle la sorpresa que ella tenía para ella, pero aun que ella ah dicho que estaba listo las dudas, preocupaciones empezaban a surgir.

-Tienes razón scoot, debemos ir a comer aparte no desayune nada, desperté asi sin más aparte creo que pinkie pie me debe un pastel por un favor que le hice, vamos a reclamar ese pastel jejeje-dijo dash riendo y emprendiendo vuelo hacia sugar cube corner, fluttershy y scootaloo se le seguían el paso.

Cuando llegaron a sugar cube corner a fuera de la tienda estaba una pony rosada con crin esponjada y CM de globos, rainbow dash la logra ver y pinkie pie se percata de la pegaso y se empieza a esconder de dash.

-No creas que no te ves, su silueta esponjada es reconocible incluso para King sombra –dijo dash hablándole a pinkie quien estaba atrás de un poste.

-Oh dash, que alegría verte-dijo pinkie con una falsa sonrisa.

-No te hagas, sabes a que vine-dijo dash.

-Ya lo sé tontita, sé que te debo ese pastel, solo déjame hago una última cosa y te lo prepare con mucho dash.

-Genial, okay pinkie tomate el tiempo que necesitas Chicas ya tenemos algo para comer-dijo dash metiéndose al establo de los señores cake, pero no muy lejos alguien las estaba mirando, era una pony con capucha negra, después de que dash y las demás entraran al restaurante esta las siguió de cerca.

-Y bien que pensamos hacer después de comer-dijo Rainbow dash

-Pues pensaba en visitar a twilight, tal vez hacerle algo de compañía al igual que tu-dijo Fluttershy.

-¿Tu que dices scoot?-dijo dash.

-Claro porque no, nada es más genial que pasar tiempo con la mejor pegaso que haya conocido.

-Bien dicho enana (En buena forma).

-Chicas aquí está el pastel que te debía dash-dijo pinkie pie quien dejo un pastel más que un pony normal, era de tres sabores y tenía un muchas decoraciones, como globos hechos de pastel,etc.

-Te luciste pinkie, muchas gracias-dijo dash

-De nada dash, ahora disfruten aún tengo que ayudar a los señores cake con algunos pedidos, hasta luego chicas-dijo pinkie dando saltitos.

-Hasta luego pinkie-dijeron todas.

Despues de comer, todas se dirigieron al castillo de twilight para ir a visitarla, cuando tocaron la puerta del castillo, spike el asistente número 1 de la princesa llego para recibirlas.

-Hola chicas, ¿cómo están? ¿Vinieron a visitar a twi?-dijo el dragon

-Sí, espero que no le importe, pero ah estado muy ocupada últimamente que nos preocupamos por ella, asi que vinimos hacerle compañía-dijo dash.

-Claro pasen, twilight enserio necesita salir más, ah estado ocupada con asuntos de la realiza que de seguro se le olvido que tenía amigas-dijo spike.

-No te preocupes spike , es normal tan solo mira a dash está hecha un desastre-dijo scootaloo señalando a la pegaso .

Este la volteo a ver y en efecto dash aún estaba cansada por el largo dia que tuvo ayer, al dragon se le hacía extraño que no volara rara vez veía a dash caminar, siempre estaba volando aun si todas las demás iban a pie, pero con las ganas de dash creo que prefiere no gastar muchas energías.

-Bien chicas, ire a traer a twilight , esperen en la mesa-dijo spike señalando ala mesa donde estaban las sillas de las portadoras de la harmonia.

-Okay spike , no demores-dijo dash.

Cuando las ponys se sentaron, la pony que las estaba siguiendo entro sin que spike se diera cuenta, estaba buscando a alguien o algo, pero ve que alguien viene corriendo y se esconde detrás de unas cortinas del castillo. Era spike, la pony misteriosa se le quedo mirando un momento como si a este ya lo conociera, cuando perdió de vista a spike , pony siguió con su búsqueda.

-por celestia que recuerdos me trae este lugar, ver de nuevo a spike cuando este aún era niño, pero se que este no es mi mundo, debo encontrarla antes de que me acabe el tiempo-dijo en sus pensamientos la pony.

….

-¡Twilight¡-dijo spike interrumpiendo a twilight, quien estaba en la biblioteca del castillo que estaba hecho un desastre, papeles y libros por doquier, plumas tiradas y un montón de papeleo alado de la princesa de la amistad.

-Twilight, llegaron fluttershy, rainbow dash y scootaloo, vinieron a visitarte, ….¿Em?, ¿twilight?-spike se le quedaba mirando a twilight quien no le prestaba atención alguna.

-Twilight? Oiste lo que dije, las chicas están esperando en el salón de la amistad, ¿no vas a ir a atenderlas?

Aun sin respuesta.

-okay, tú lo pediste-dijo spike quitándole los papeles que tenía twilight levitando con su magia.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces spike?! Devuélveme eso ahora.

-Ya es suficiente twilight, esto de ser princesa te está alejando de los demás, lo que hago es por tu bien.

-¿Que no lo entiendes?, es un trabajo de la princesa celestia necesito organizar bien todas las ganacias que tienen hasta ahora en canterlot, aparte de los asuntos de economía en applelosa y crear nuevas oportunidades de empleo para nuevos ponys, tengo mucho que hacer no puedo distraerme ahora-dijo twilight con mala gana.

-Sé que la princesa celestia lo entenderá, pero has estado así por un mes sin ver a tus amigas y están aquí , esperándote a que te diviertas un poco.

-¡NO¡ spike , quiero que les digas que será en otro momento, son asuntos muy importantes ,si la princesa celestia me ve haciendo algo que no es mi deber probablemente me ponga castigos severos.

-Ya te dije twi , la princesa lo entenderá, no quiero que te amargues aquí toda tu vida, hazlo por ti, apaga un poco tu cerebro y diviértete.

-Puff... Bien tu ganas y creo que tienes razón, no eh hablado mucho con ellas últimamente-dijo twilight.

-¡SI!-dijo spike celebrando.

….

En el salón de las harmonía.

-por celestia ¿porque tarda tanto?-dijo dash.

-¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS!-Dijo spike Golpeando la puerta.

-Twilight, ¿Cómo está mi cabeza de huevo favorita?-dijo rainbow dash.

-Muy simpática dash y yo también te extrañe-dijo twi con un ligero sarcasmo.

-Me alegra verte twilight-dijo fluttershy.

-A mí también fluttershy y ¿a que vinieron?-dijo twi con mala gana.

-Amm… pues hoy dash tiene el día libre asi que pensamos que puedas acompañarnos a pasear un rato-dijo fluttershy.

-¿Enserio?, porque de todas las ponys tuvieron que elegirme a mí, ¿no pudieron ir con applejack o con rarity?.

-¿Twilight te sientes bien?, te vez un poco malhumorada –dijo dash

-Estoy bien, pero siento que no era necesario invitarme a mí sabiendo que dia es para ti.

-Es que tu también nos preocupas twi, no te hemos visto la cara en un mes y queremos que convivas con nosotras y creo que es ahora o nunca-dijo dash.

-Bien, como sea, ¿A dónde quieren ir?-dijo twilight

-al parque, ¿te parece?-dijo fluttershy.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-dijo twilight de mala gana y se dirigio a la puerta asi sin más.

Las chicas se miraron no sabían si era buena idea traer a twilight, estaba tan de mal humor que no quería que nadie la viese a la cara, pero sin que ellas se dieran cuenta la pony misteriosa las veía escondida arriba del árbol donde se encontraba la mesa de la harmonía, esta se le quedo mirando a twilight con odio, con un desprecio inimaginable, como si la princesa de la amistad le hizo algo malo y cómo es posible que alguien como twilight le haya hecho algo, es alguien que no mataría ni a una mosca, después de twilight se fuera miro a dash , la pony se sentía satisfecha ya que es a ella a quien buscaba, pero aun no era el momento de irse debía llevarse a dash pero esta debe estar sola así que decidió seguirlas por un buen rato.

En el parque, las chicas estaban sentadas en un árbol que había cerca de ahí , bueno solo flutter y twi ya que fluttershy le dijo a dash que conociera más a fondo a scootaloo, para que le diera la sorpresa que tenía preparada y si en verdad estaba lista para hacer su hermana.

-Espero que rainbow, haga un buen trabajo con scootaloo –dijo fluttershy viéndolas jugar al futbol.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo twi.

-No lo sabes, dash está dispuesta a cuidar a scootaloo, últimamente se han estado más cerca una de la otra pero aun dash no sabe lo que realmente quiere scootaloo, aun no la conoce del todo bien, así que tomo este día para jugar y conocer más a la que sería su hermana adoptiva.

-Vaya ausentarme por un mes si que me eh perdido de mucho, no sabía ese lado de dash, preocuparse por tener a alguien a su lado, bueno después de lo de tanque lo pude ver en los ojos de ella, tiene miedo a estar sola-dijo twi.

-Le diste al clavo, cuando era niña, rainbow era una simple huérfana, después de un tiempo me conoció a mí y mis padres la cuidaron como si fuera una de nosotros y desde ese dia hasta hoy la considero más una hermana que a una amiga-dijo mirando a dash quien estaba hablando con scootaloo al parecer descansaban.

-Vaya, asi de fuerte es su relación, pobre dash debio ser difícil perder a sus padres y tener una vida vacia y sin infancia, debio ser duro para ella y yo que lo tuve todo solo me concentre en mis estudios y no aproveche lo máximo que pude a mi niñez-dijo twilight mirando a dash.

-¿Qué quieres decir twi?

-Nada, créeme, no escuchaste nada (Pero siendo honesta quiero saber más sobre el pasado de rainbow dash, sobre sus padres, porque ella fue la única que pudo hacer el Sonic rainboom)-dijo en sus pensamientos.

Con scootaloo y rainbow dash.

-Fue una buena jugada scoot, ¿no sabía que te gustaba el futbol?-dijo dash al lado de scoot.

-Pues bueno, no me gusta presumir pero de mi escuela soy la mejor de mi clase de deportes, ni siquiera los potros me ganan y en más de una ocasión eh llevado a mi equipo hacia la victoria-dijo scootaloo.

-¿Equipo? ¿Tienes uno?.

-Si somo Sweetie bell, appleboom, Rumbal y entre otros-dijo scootaloo.

-Eso me gusta oírlo, me recuerdas a mi cuando era niña también era la mejor de mi clase de deportes aunque nunca me gustaron las demás materias jejeje, y ¿quién te enseño a jugar futbol?¿ Fueron tus padres?.

-…

-¿Scoot?

Scootaloo estaba con la cabeza baja, cada vez que le preguntaban acerca de sus padres se ponía triste, todo le recordaba al orfanato cuando ella había llegado por primera vez nadie la quería ya que la consideraban una pony inútil porque no sabía volar y no tenía CM, sus compañeros de orfanato la miraban con desprecio y lo adultos que la veían pasaban de ella como si fuera un costal de mierda inservible, eso a scootaloo le dolía cada dia lloraba en su cama desconsoladamente , nadie quería juntarse con ella y lo peor no tenía recuerdo alguno de sus padres, hasta que conocía a sweetie bell quien la ayudo a seguir adelante e incluso convencio a rarity para que también metiera a Scootaloo a la escuela, es algo lo que scootaloo está completamente agradecida.

-¿Scootaloo? ¿Te sientes bien?,¿ es por lo que dije verdad?-dijo dash quien a tocar a scootaloo, pero esta se aparta de ella.

-Vayamos con las demás, fue un buen dia rainbow dash espero lo hayas disfrutado, debo irme-dijo scootaloo tomando su balón y retirándose del lugar.

-Scootaloo , ¡espera!-dijo dash tomándola de su brazo.

-¡Sueltame!.

-No scootaloo, no quiero que me avadas, no es la primera que te pregunto acerca de tus padres, dime ¿qué les paso? ¿Murieron? ,¿te dejaron?-dijo dash sin soltar a scootaloo está todavía estaba luchando para escapar.

-¡No y cállate! ¡No digas eso solo me estás haciendo daño!¿Qué demonios te pasa dash?! ¡Porque tanta importancia en mi¡ ¡es esto lo que me ibas a dar de sorpresa¡ ¡Recordarme lo miserable que soy¡

-¡¿Qué?! No claro que no, tu sabes que nunca haría eso.

-¡Entonces suéltame!-dijo scootaloo dándole un golpe en la cara a dash.

Scootaloo se quedó mirando a dash , quería decir algo pero la ira y la tristeza la consumieron y se fue lo más lejos que pudo , mientras que dash la veía irse a lo lejos del parque , quería seguirla pero sabía que había que darle tiempo fue demasiado ruda con ella y era justo el golpe que se merecía a una potrilla huérfana nunca se le pregunta algo asi.

-Lo vimos todo ¿Qué le hiciste dash?-dijo twilight.

-Yo…. Solo le pregunte acerca de sus padres, quería saber que fue de ella antes del orfanato, pero creo que me pase.

-¿Crees? , es una niña dash no puedes decirle eso a un huérfano y con justa razón te golpeo por tu estupidez.

-Twilight, calmate-dijo fluttershy.

-¡¿Qué estas insinuando sparkle?!-dijo dash enojada.

-Fluttershy, me lo conto todo y a mi punto de mi vista, no creo que estés lista para que tengas alguien tan importante como una potrilla a tu disposición.

-¡Oh, claro mira quien la habla la idiota que ve a su bebe dragon como un esclavo y este último intenta ayudarla para que no se quede trabajando como una zorra de la princesa!

-Chicas-dijo fluttershy

-¡¿Zorra?! Y lo dice una desgraciada que intento sacarle a la fuerza información a una niña de 9 años, y déjame decirte que al mando tuyo dudo mucho que la cuides , apenas y tienes tiempo para ti y piensas asi nomas cuidar alguien, ya veo porque tu familia te abandono y te consideran una pony cualquiera.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, twilight se habia pasado con lo de la familia de dash, fluttershy no quiso decir algo más la tensión se sentía demasiado.

-¡¿Que acabas de decir?!-dijo dash furiosa.

-Lo acabas de oir rainbow y aunque te duela sabes que es la verdad, no estas lista para ser una hermana y menos una madre y puede que por eso no tuvieras una buena infancia, eras inmadura al pensar, esta no es una situación que puedas tomar a la ligera, aun no cuentas con el razonamiento necesario para una responsabilidad tan grande como esta.

Dash toma del cuello a twilight y la ve directamente a los ojos, estaba furiosa tenía ganas de partirle la cara a la alicornio, pero no quería pues después de todo tenía algo de razón.

-Golpéame y sabrás que lo que digo es verdad-dijo twilight con una mirada fría.

Dash la suelta.

-Metete en tus asuntos princesa y como le dije a fluttershy fue un error traerte aquí, de hecho fue mala idea conocerte y si fueras mi enemiga…

-¿Qué? ¿Me matarías?, Conozco a los de tu tipo y no me das miedo en lo absoluto, solo era una pegaso que se siente sola y necesita de alguien más para que la cuide.

-Veelo como quieras, al menos si a mí me dieran la opción de ser alicornio la rechazaría, sabiendo que envejeceré con mis amigas y es más un pony de tierra que se esfuerza mucho vale más que tu una alicornio mimada que no entiende que celestia la está usando para sus sucios trabajos.

-Chicas, ya basta solo se están haciendo daño entre ustedes, discúlpense ahora-dijo fluttershy.

Rainbow abrió sus alas y sin importarle lo que dijo fluttershy se dirigió a su casa, con algo de lágrimas en los ojos sabiendo que posiblemente perdió a una amiga, cuando llego a su casa se fue directamente a la cama y se puso a dormir, pasaron horas cuando dash se quedó profundamente dormida, en eso alguien abre la puerta de su habitación era la pony misteriosa quien se acercaba lentamente a dash.

-Lamento mucho lo que paso Tia dash, sé que tú y mi tia twilight han tenido discusiones y diferencias pero aun así eran amigas-dijo caminando llegando hacia rainbow dash.

\- Sé que lo que paso simplemente fue una estupidez de mi tía, pero no estes triste-dijo secando la lagrima de dash.

-Es solo temporal prometo que pasara y se volverán a reconciliar, como las buenas amigas que son siempre ha sido asi.

-Pero ahora necesito tu ayuda y tú eres la única que puede ayudarme-dijo haciendo brillar su cuerno.

-Espero no te moleste que te tomes una "vacaciones" tía pero él será largo-dijo tomando ah dash y abre un portal, dash despierta a la pony encapuchada, intento defenderse pero ya era tarde.

-¡Hey¡ ¿Qué estas hacien….

El portal se cierra.

Fin del cap 2 debo hacerlos menos largos, honestamente no tenía tantas ganas de escribir.

Nos vemos.


	3. Locura misma

No tenía nada que hacer, así que me llego algo de inspiración viendo old man logan, lo notaran un poco en este fic.

Un arcoiris en la oscuridad

En el futuro, Equestria 500 años después donde Twilight sparkle mejor conocida como Twivine sparkle Gobernó todo y Corrompió a las princesas y estas sirven a su Reina, ahora Toda equestria está sumida en la oscuridad, todo el paisaje colorido y amigable del pasado ahora es un triste, pobre y desértica Equestria, en cuanto los habitantes se volvieron más agresivos y manipuladores solo había una regla para ellos "El más fuerte sobrevive" , algunos otros ponys Traficaban Droga para ganarse la vida, otros prostituían a sus potrillos con tal de ganar un par de bits e incluso La gobernate de la Nueva y deprimente equestria Dejo que diferentes especies Como grifos, Dragones, manticoras, cebras convivieran con los demás, pero esto solo empeora las cosas ya que no todas estas especies eran amigables, algunas mataban por diversión y otros mantenían a los ponys como esclavos ya que ellos se autoproclamaban raza superior,Y la gobernante no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, Entonces porque no huir a otra parte si su Reina no le importan sus súbditos , fácil Twivine los tenia esclavizados a todos, de hecho controlaba toda equestria a manera de castigos y esclavitud, King sombra y Nightmare moon estarían orgullosos de esto.

entonces ¿Ya no había esperanza? , ¿No había milagros? , ¿Qué les paso a los elementos?, ¿Dónde quedaron esas 6 Yeguas que en su día protegieron con su propia vida a equestria?, Lamentablemente todo eso Solo tiene una respuesta negativa, La esperanza con el tiempo Murió, Los milagros nunca existieron en este infierno Y los elementos De la harmonía con el tiempo Fallecieron exceptuando aquella pegaso que le hiso frente a la princesa de la amistad , pero perdiendo la vida en el intento, en cuanto a las demás murieron por causas naturales , y en estos tiempos las antes conocidas "Mane 6" fueron más que un cuento de hadas para los potrillos de hoy en día.

…..

-¡Despierta!-Se escucha una voz.

-¡¿Qué paso?!-dijo Rainbow dash despertando, Estaba completamente alterada, Recordó lo último que paso anoche solo vio que alguien la había secuestrado y con ella viajaron a un portal.

-Qué bueno que despiertas, ten te prepara chocolate caliente-dijo una alicornio rosa claro levitando con su magia la taza de chocolate caliente.

Dash la ve confundida y Desconfiada

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto

-Primero Toma el chocolate caliente, lo hice con todo mi a precio.

-No tengo tiempo para estas tont…

-¡TRAGATELO!-Dijo la alicornio gritando.

Rainbow sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la taza y empezó a beber, le daba miedo confrontar a esa alicornio que le parecía familiar, como si ya la hubiera visto antes tenía un cierto parecido con la princesa cadence solo que el color rosa de esta alicornio era más claro que el de cadence.

-Bien, ahora que estas cómoda y podemos vernos cara a cara puedes hacer las preguntas que quieras.

-Empezando con lo básico ¡¿Por qué demonios me secuestraste?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!-dijo dash alterada.

-Es una larga historia, Empezare con lo básico Tía dash…..- esto último resonó en dash y las sospechas de esta fueron confirmadas.

-¡¿Flurry Heart?! ¿Pero cómo haz crecido tanto?-dijo Dash viéndola de pies a cabeza… Por cierto te pareces a tu madre, aunque el color no mucho jejeje.

-Gracias…..-dijo Flurry con tristeza.

Dash se percata de esto.

-¿Dije algo malo? Si es así lo siento.-dijo con la cabeza baja

-no, no es nada y no puedo culparte de lo que está pasando, pero después de todo querías respuestas, por qué estás aquí, bueno te lo contare, pero debes prometerme que una vez terminado esto, no se lo contaras a nadie.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo prométeme que lo harás.

Dash acepta y escucha a flurry heart , esta le cuenta que en su mundo , Rainbow dash había peleado con twilight ya que esta había encontrado el cuerno de Rey Sombra,Esta lo había Investigado pero acabo corrompiéndose y sucumbiendo a la oscuridad y Teniendo los mismos pensamientos que le Dictador Oscuro, Dash Tuvo que sacrificarse para detener a twilight ,durante un tiempo Ambas se creían muertas pero twilight regreso pero solo para Ver caer a Equestria.

Dash al escuchar la historia, se quedó sorprendida, Como es posible que haya muerto y peor pelear contra su mejor amiga, Al principio que esto no era posible que esto Pasase, Rainbow ha tenido problemas con twilight, Pero siempre encontraban la manera de hacer las paces, oh bueno no después de lo que le dijo hoy.

-Flurry, Debe de haber un error yo no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa.

-Tia eh estado viajando durante mucho tiempo entre dimensiones y te encontré a ti para que me ayudaras con esto.

-¿Quieres decir que no viajaste al pasado?.

-No, esto es diferente tarde los últimos 50 años aprendiendo este hechizo, para traer a alguien que pueda detener a Twilight y por lo que me han contado tu puedes hacer algo que ningún pegaso o unicornio pueda hacer, Tu puedes darle esperanza a aquellos que la perdieron.

-Comprendo lo que dices pero Lo siento flurry, pero creo que encontraste a la Pony equivocada para este trabajo-dijo rainbow dash levantándose.

-Tia dash…

-Por favor aun no me llames así, solo rainbow dash, aun no estoy acostumbrada a esto.

-Perdón….

-Perdóname por lo que está pasando pero ya eh tenido suficientes problemas hoy en la tarde.-Dijo buscando la salida.

Flurry la detiene y cae en llanto sobre el pecho de dash.

-¡Porfavor!... ¡Tienes que ayudarnos!...sniff…. ¡Ya no puedo aguantar más este infierno! ¡Cada vez que salgo siempre veo ponys siendo perseguidos por otros con tal de asesinarlos!... ¡Mi madre me Odia a tal punto que intento asesinarme Con una espada!...!Quiero que todo se cómo antes!...

Rainbow al oir todo esto abraza con sus alas a Flurry heart, Esta se sorprende y ve a dash y esta le pone una cara feliz como tratándole de decir que todo estaría bien.

-Tranquila niña-dijo Rainbow.

Flurry procedió a quitarse las lágrimas que tenía en el rostro, dash solo la calmaba, estuvieron asi durante 5 minutos, Rainbow dash suspiro y reflexiona con todo lo sucedido.

-Tienes razón que clase de pony soy si no ayudo a mis amigos después de todo eso represento, Lealtad, pero no sé qué creas que yo puedo hacer tal cosa digo solo soy una Pegaso, no tenemos magia, lo único que se es mover nubes.

-Eso no es cierto Ti… Digo Rainbow dash, los pegasos tienen su propia magia, pero solo ellos saben cuándo usarla, es como un mecanismo de defensa, pero en tu caso puede que sea especial ya que heriste o casi mataste a un alicornio.

-Pero tu lo dijiste la Rainbow dash de este universo podía hacer eso, Yo no.

-Pero en cada realidad no cambia, a excepción de como en cada mundo maneje su propia historia.

Dash la miraba confundida. –Podías explicarlo con más detalle, no soy científica-Dijo dash frunciendo el ceño.

-Que cada mundo es diferente en apariencia e historia, pero en lo demás sigue siendo el mismo, por lo que tú y las demás versiones de ti pueden hacer lo mismo e incluso hasta más, tal vez ustedes sean una raza de pegasos multicolor, porque eso también había leído de un libro de más de 700 años atrás.

-¿Enserio? , según mi padre me dijo que era especial jejeje, ya enserio de eso no estoy muy segura, pero tengo que hacerte saber que por si las dudas necesitaríamos mucha ayuda, para este trabajo.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-¿Puedes traer a mis amigas? Ellas me serán de ayuda.

-Lo siento solo tuve magia suficiente para un solo viaje.

-Entonces será a la antigua-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿a dónde vas?

-A donde más a buscar algunos compañeros para que nos ayuden-dijo con todo el optimismo del mundo, antes salir flurry la detiene.

-No puedes salir asi, las cosas han cambiado, cualquiera que te vea podrían matarte, ahora muchos defienden lo que llaman "territorio" para mantenerse a salvo, incluso si te ven podría secuestrarte y venderte ya que no se ha visto a una pegaso de color arcoíris en mucho tiempo, llamarías bastante la atención, necesitas un disfraz o algo que te cubra.

-¿Eh disfraz?.

Flurry va a su habitación y busca algo que pueda servirle a dash, para que no la descubran en eso saca una sudadera celeste y unos pantalones, era lo mejor que tenía para dash.

-No es mucho pero…

-¡Es perfecto! Es más mi estilo, créeme prefiero esto a los incomodos vestido de rarity-dijo rainbow con un tono gracioso.

-Jejeje , si a mí también me molestaban esos vestidos que ponía de niña, Cambiando de tema solo procura tener siempre el gorro puesto para que no vean tu melena-dijo flurry con preocupación.

-Tranquila, se cómo cuidarme sola, volveré en menos de 10 minutos si no encuentro algo intentare mañana.

-Okay, solo cuídate y procura no hacerle caso a los grifos no son como antes.

-Lo se, no tienes que repetírmelo- dicho esto dash sale del hogar de flurry, que viéndolo mejor es la cabaña de Fluttershy, pero algo descuidada y en mal estado, Se sorprendió al ver esto no era como lo que recordaba los años para este lugar no le habían sentado bien , donde antes habían animales felices , ahora solo hay un césped desértico y podrido, esto puso triste a dash, decidió ignorarlo y seguir a adelante, dedujo que si estaba en la cabaña de fluttershy entonces el ponyville está cerca.

-ahí estas, mi querido Ponyvi….lle?...-dijo con un tono de preocupación ya que al igual que la cabaña , ponyvlle , no era el mismo pueblo alegre , ahora es un triste y pobre pueblo con habitantes agresivos, rainbow había notado que era mas grande y había un mercado donde trafican droga, yeguas, potros para convertirlos en esclavos sexuales, hasta incluso vio una venta de órganos, esto la asqueo demasiado, pero lo que más le impresiono y algo que flurry le había contado era lo de las especies que convivían juntas y era cierto, habían Manticoras , Dragones del tamaño de celestia, Grifos,Centauros y minotauros, pero lo que más le sorprendió es ver a una criatura con el torso de un centauro y caminaba en dos patas pero lo que la horrorizo fue que solo tenía un ojo, era enorme y fuerte, rainbow nunca había visto algo parecido.

-Sera mejor que me apure y no cause problemas aquí no quiero toparme con ese sujeto, que se ve que puede comerme de un bocado.

Rainbow se adentró a ponyville, Se cubría bien la cara para que no la viesen , de reojo veía el mercado y las criaturas que lo rodeaban, veía horrorizada como un pony Traía como perros falderos a unos potrillos y al lado de ellos decía un cartel que decía "Se comen a tan solo 200 bits", esto le enoja bastante a la pegaso nunca había visto algo parecido, en su mundo nunca habían este tipo de cosas, ver en ese estado a los chiquillos , le daba una rabia indescriptible , haría lo que fuese para salvarlos, pero si lo hacia la descubrirían, el gigante que había visto se acerca a ese lugar con una enorme bolsa de bits.

-Quiero a todas esos niños, para mí solo.-dijo el gigante.

El pony se queda boquiabierto al ver el dinero.

-Cla…..claro señor son todas suyas- este le da una llave, pero el gigante no la necesita, con su enorme mano agarra a 4 potrillas.

-Las damas primero, jajaja-dijo con un tono burlón.

-Por favor, señor no nos….. ¡CHOMP! El gigante de un bocado devora a las potras la sangre corriendo por su boca y el sonido de las mordidas era desagradable.

Rainbow al ver esto queda horrorizada y no contenía las ganas de vomitar y llorar al mismo tiempo, como semejante acto de maldad pudiera ser cometido y peor a unos niños.

Se va de ahí corriendo y veía hacia atrás como ese gigante comía a los potros, rainbow dash no podía hacer nada, cuando para de correr observo a su alrededor, vio como una multitud se reunía con un vendedor prostituía a unas yeguas.

-¡Quiero a la unicornio amarilla! ¡Te ofrezco 1200 bits por ella!-grito unicornio de color rojo

-Vendido-dijo el vendedor y como si fuera un juguete arroja al unicornio a la multitud y estos como unos depravados empiezan a violar a la pony golpeando al cliente que la compro.

Rainbow se fue de ahí lo más rápido posible algunos la notaron, pero la ignoraron pensando que era una ladrona, cuando estaba corriendo choca con un grifo de color café.

-Disculpe, no quise…

-¡Oye tu no quieres algo de droga vamos tienes que probarla, me acaba de llegar una droga llamada "sales de baño" dicen que una de las mejores, vamos yegua sé que lo deseas!-dijo el grifo que tenía puesta un abrigo donde se podían ver toda las drogas que tenía y con un tono de maniático desquiciado.

-No gracias, no sé qué es eso y no me interesa-dijo rodeando al grifo pero este la detiene y arrojándola al suelo.

-Maldita Pegaso, No lo estaba preguntando, si no me das algo a cambio, no te iras de aquí.

-¡ya le dije que no!, no tengo nada de dinero y nada valioso.-dijo dash aun estando en el suelo

-¡OH! Ya veo no tienes nada-dijo sacando sus garras y con su dedo comenzó a deslizarlo hacia la intimidad de la pegaso.

-dime ¿eres virgen? Jaja, pero antes quítate ese gorro no le queda a una linda pegaso como tú-dijo con un tono burlón y cuando le quita el gorro el grifo se sorprende y la melena multicolor de dash, este se sorprende y la ve como un objeto valioso.

-¡OH VAYA! ¡ME SAQUE LA LOTERIA! Eres una pegaso multicolor, su raza vale mucho, la reina da una recompensa muy generosa a quien le lleve una de ustedes y no se ha visto una en años JAJAJA-dijo con una risa de loco.

-Lamento arruinarte la fiesta amigo, pero esta pegaso ¡NO ESTA A LA VENTA!-dijo dándole una patada en la entre pierna del grifo.

El grifo la suelta y dash aprovechándolo lo noquea con su casco con una fuerza para derribar una puerta, pero ese no era todo su potencial.

-Debo salir de aquí antes de alguien me vea-dijo poniéndose el gorro pero ya era tarde algunos espectadores a lo lejos la vieron y como decía el grifo ella era valiosa y como locos empiezan a perseguirla y rainbow se percató de esto y empezó a volar lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡A DONDE VAS MI LINDO SACO DE DINERO!-Dijo un centauro

-¡NO TE RESISTAS!-Dijo un pegaso

-¡MIRA EL LADO BUENO, AYUDARAS A MUCHOS CON EL DINERO QUE NOS OFRECE LA REINA!-dijo una manticora.

-¡NI LO SUEÑAN BOLA DE RETRASADOS ENFERMOS!-Dijo dash a lo lejos…. ( qué bueno que soy veloz si no sería carnecería fácil).

Para fortuna o desgracia de la pegaso vio un desfile donde se celebraban 500 años de la reina, se veía algo triste ya que todos los habitantes tenían una sonrisa forzada y el miedo se sentía en cualquier parte , al igual que los gritos que en vez de darle animo a la reina parecían más gritos de auxilio.

-Tengo que colarme entre la multitud no podre seguir asi por mucho tiempo y por fortuna no veo a twilight por lo que ella tampoco me descubrirá-dijo aterrizando en la multitud de ponies y en eso en buscar ropa nueva, para ocultarse de nuevo.

Dash vio unas prendas colgadas, era otra sudadera pero de color negro y jeans color azul marino se coló en la multitud y espero a que la "Muchedumbre" que la perseguía se fuese, que estos ya habían llegado al lugar buscándola.

Rainbow dash en el desfile vio como unos Centauros agarraban a los ponies quitándoles la ropa para encontrarla este ejemplo lo siguieron todos los que querían dash.

-(¡Maldicion, no tengo escapatoria están en todas partes!)-penso dash, en eso un dragon rojo del tamaño de spike adolecente, iba destapando a todos los que tenían gorro, ve a dash.

-(¡Demonios me toca a mí!Y ahora qué hago!)-penso dash, el sudor en la frente más el nerviosismo y el miedo que ah de sentir era el más grande de su vida ya que todos la querían para entregársela a twilight y saber que no pudo ayudar flurry heart, despertó el peor temor de la pegaso el FALLAR.

-Bien, pony de mierda te toca a ti, quítate ese gorro-dijo el dragon extendiendo su mano al gorro de la pegaso antes de que pudiera quitárselo se oye un altavoz.

-¡CON USTEDES LA REINA DE TODO ESTE MUNDO! ¡TWIVINE SPARKLE!-Dijo un presentador arriba de un carro de desfile y entre el fondo de este aparece twilight ahora conocida como twivine, el dragon que iba quitarle el gorro a dash se detiene al ver la reina al igual que dash tenía una apariencia diferente, el el color de su melena era más oscuro y las franjas de color morado que tenía eran de color azul marino y algunas cuantas franjas color violeta, pero sus ojos eran distintos tenían el mismo color que los de King sombra y CM era del mismo color de su cabello.

-(¡No puede ser!, Twilight que te ah pasado)-penso dash.

-¡MIREN ES LA REINA!-Grito alguien del público y todos gritaron de "Felicidad".

Twilight simplemente los miro a todos con desprecio, tenía una mirada vacía y sabía muy bien que esos gritos eran falsos, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-¡REINA TWILIGHT ENCONTRE A UNA PEGASO MULTICOLOR!-Grito un grifo que resultó ser el mismo que quería violar a dash.

-¡SILENCIO!-dijo silenciando a todos los espectadores con la voz real.

-Ahora puedes proseguir mi querido subdito-dijo twilight mas calmada.

-Si…si mi alteza , vera encontré a una pegaso multicolor ,de esa raza que es muy valiosa para usted , la encontré en el mercado negro de ponyville.

-¿Y donde esta?-dijo twilight.

-Pues…Resulta que esa pegaso escapo de mis manos y quise capturarla para entregársela su alteza pero me ataco, pero escuche que todos la estaban buscando –dijo el grifo.

-Es cierto yo también la vi -le dijo un pegaso

-Tambien yo-dijo un centauro.

-Ve su alteza, Muchos dijeron que la habían visto y que se había ocultado aquí-dijo el grifo.

La reina se sorprende al escuchar esto y decide darles un mensaje a todos sus súbditos.

-¡ESCUCHEN BIEN QUIEN LA ENCUENTRE TENDRA LA RECOMPENSA, PERO SI LE TOCAN UN SOLO CABELLO DE SU MELENA O LA MATAN, LES HARE EL DOBLE DEL DUEÑO QUE LE HICIERON A LA VICTIMA, ENTENDIERON!-dijo la reina.

-¡AQUÍ ESTA LA ENCONTRE!-Dijo el dragon rojo que voló hacia la reina.

-Muchas gracias dragon-dijo la reina.

-De nada su alteza-dijo teniendo a dash sin soltarla del brazo…. Y bien su alteza sé que son tiempos difíciles, pero me preguntaba si podía darme algo a cambio por esta pega…..!PUM!.

Al dragón le explota la cabeza.

El grifo y dash se quedan horrorizados al tal acto, al igual que el público.

-¿Tú también quieres recompensa?-dijo Twivine.

El grifo se aleja.

-Vaya, cuanto tiempo sin vernos rainbow dash, honestamente si fueras otra pegaso multicolor si hubiera dado una recompensa y la hubiese torturado con mis propios cascos….y todo pensando en ti-dijo con una sonrisa maléfica y tomando del cuello.

-Pero Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir…..

Continuara


End file.
